Old Mermories
by Goddess of the Multiverses
Summary: Old memories are painful. That's what Percy found out a long time again. Now,as a god,he's going back to relive his worst memory, by visiting Luke in his prision cell. AU. One-Shot


**This is completely AU. Percy accepted immortality when Zeus offered, therefore ending any chance of a relationship with Annabeth. Luke didn't die, but he was still imprisoned and Zeus was going to decided his fate at a later date. This is Percy visiting Luke in his prison.**

* * *

_**Old Mermories**_

**_They're More Painful When Remembered_**

"Come on Percy," the blonde chanted, grabbing at the son of Poseidon. "You were just claimed by the sea god! Be fucking excited and come celebrate with me!"

Even if the younger halfblood knew it was a bad idea to be hanging out with the older male, he found he couldn't resist Luke. "Okay," Percy said shyly.

Luke Castellan grinned, grabbing Percy's arm, and slugging a bag over his shoulder. He pulled the green eyed son of Poseidon towards the woods, only stopping at a spot next to the creek. As Luke sat down, Percy looked around. For a minute, he was confused, then he realized why he recognized the place.

"This is where I broke Clarisse's spear in Capture the Flag," the halfblood stated, sitting down next to Luke.

The blonde popped the can open and shrugged. "Never noticed," he mused before handing the can to Percy. "Drink up."

The twelve year old took the can, but knew the smell as soon as the older male had opened it. It seemed like his room at his mom's—what used to be his mom's—apartment. "I don't drink alcohol," he stated, handing it back to his blonde friend.

Luke sighed, but still took the can and pulled a red from out of his bag. "I should have known you'd be a goodie goodie," he shook his head, disappointed. He took a sip of the beer then tossed the red can to Percy. "Take a Coke then."

"Thanks," Poseidon's son muttered. He popped the can open, only to have the caffeinated drink spray into his face. Blue eyed filled with amusement as the blonde fell back onto the forest floor, laughing, holding his stomach. "Real funny," Percy rolled his eyes, falling back on the floor. "Now my day is ruined Luke."

The blonde simply chuckled, rolling on his side. "Don't be like that Perce," he grinned. The green eyed halfblood turned his head, avoiding those blue eyes. Luke sighed. He rolled over more until he was laying on top of the boy. "Please don't be like that?" The blonde pushed his lip out, pouting.

Green eyes meant blue and Percy couldn't stop staring. _They look like two pieces of the sky were placed in those eyes_, the son of Poseidon thought. "Uh," he said, feeling heat go through his body, stopping at his pants. The twelve year old was confused, never feeling this way before.

Luke smiled. He ran a tanned hand through Percy's black hair. "See something you like little fishy?" The elder teen chuckled. He leaned down and licked the caffeinated soda off of the other's cheek.

"L—Luke," Percy stuttered. He felt Luke's tongue go down his neck. "Wha—what are you doing?"

"I'm cleaning the Coke off you," he chuckled. The elder's hands ran down Percy's side, stopping to rub the front of his pants. A moan escaped the younger's mouth, followed by the boy biting down on his bottom lip to stop it. "You like that?"

"Please stop," Percy begged. He couldn't help feeling this was wrong. It didn't matter if he liked the feeling of Luke's tongue on his skin or the blonde's hands rubbing him like that. Poseidon's son had a feeling the son of Hermes was doing this for all the wrong reasons. "This isn't right Luke."

The blue eyed son of Hermes bite down on his friend's neck, causing him to let out a strangled scream. With a smirk in place, the blue eyes lifted until they meant Percy's sea green ones. "How about living a little?" Luke asked, before crushing his lips to the younger.

Percy struggled and struggled, until overwhelming pleasure passed over his senses and he let out a moan. Luke's hands had found their way to his jeans, unbuttoning them and sticking his hand in. "Feel... good." Percy gasped, even though he didn't mean too.

"Glad," Luke grinned, pulling back some. "I'll make you feel even better than that tonight, you just wait."

* * *

I hissed in a sharp breath as the memory came back to me. It felt like I was being punched in the gut. That was, no doubt, the worst memory of my mortal life. It was even worse than knowing idiot Gabe had hit my mother. The memory that the bastered betrayed me still gave me nightmares.

I was strong than that now, though. I'd never let that traitor son of Hermes hurt me again. Now, I was the god of halfblood and tides, and I was damn sure not going to let any other heroes be betrayed like that again.

"Are you sure you want to do this Percy?" My dad asked. I looked up and saw he was standing outside the prison where they were keeping the traitor in question.

I nodded. "I'll be fine," I offered him a smile. My dad nodded and disappeared, leaving behind a sea breeze. I sighed, if only dad knew the whole truth. As far as Poseidon thought, I just hated Luke because he tried to kill my friends and "family", if you could call the Olympians that. He didn't even know what happened when I was twelve, no one besides me and that asshole did.

While biting my lip, I pushed open the door and let it slam behind me. My feet tapped lightly against the concrete, barely making a sound. I stopped in front of the bars, made from metal straight from Tartarus. It was strong enough to hold back gods, though that wasn't necessary for this prisoner, Zeus wanted to make sure. The king god is such a hard ass.

The prisoner didn't even look up as I stopped, leaning against the wall across from the cell. I wondered if he heard me, for a second, then I remembered what he'd told me on the Princess Andromeda, when Beckendorf died. 'I can always sense you coming Percy' he'd whispered 'doesn't matter how silent you are.' That was when I knew he was just ignoring me.

"Don't piss me off Luke," I snarled. He didn't react. "We both know good and well that you know I'm here."

The blonde head lifted, his eyes meeting mine. For the first time in a whole year, I saw Luke with those blue eyes I loved so much. "Two piece of the sky," I muttered to myself, remembering my thoughts from all those years ago. I couldn't look at them anymore, I moved my eyes back to my feet.

Hermes's son gave me a sly smile. "Been a while since I heard someone say that before," he chuckled, standing and walking over to the bars. "I heard you're a god now. What ol' king god make you anyways?" He leaned against the bars, smiling at me as if nothing had happen.

Alright Luke, I'll play your game. "God of tides and demigods," I answered.

He nodded in approval. "Should have expected that," the blonde shrugged. "I mean, your dad gave you something to do with the ocean, so your still connected to him, then the king gave you something your good with, halfbloods. Nice."

"I'm not here to talk about that Luke," I said, moving my eyes to look back into his. "I figured you'd want to know how you were going to die."

His body didn't react, but his skin still paled. "How am I going to die?" Luke's voice cracked.

"Finally afraid?" I chuckled. When Luke didn't say anything, I went on. "Zeus decided that your death should be painful, so he's going to behead you." I explained. "Hera's throwing a big ball, Zeus is getting Ares to do it there. And you know how much Ares loves you." I let a sly grin come onto my face, similar to his. "Don't worry though, I'll be watching from the front line. My eyes will be the last one you see."

Luke's body finally started to register what was going to happen. He's knees gave out, causing him to fall to the ground. He hugged them, hiding his head between them. "Damn it!" He screamed, sounding close to tears. "I never wanted to hurt you like this Percy!" Hermes's son lifted his head and waited until my eyes were staring into those blue depths. "You're not suppose to be this way," he said, "you're supposed to be kind and loyal and care for you friends. I knew I would die eventually, but I promised myself I wouldn't let you come down with me."

I couldn't tear my eyes away from the begging boy. This was the first time I'd ever seen him so vulnerable. Something in my chest made me want to go over and hold him, tell him he wasn't going to die. My brain, however, decided to get the answers I need.

"I was twelve Luke," I barely whispered. "I said no. Sure, I may have given you signs that I wanted it, but I still said no in the end!" I could feel the tears falling from my eyes. "You raped me Luke," my voice cracked. I looked down a him. Tears were falling down Luke's face, but I saw past them. They were fake.

"I'm sorry Percy," he whispered. "I want to say I regret it, but I don't. I don't regret showing you how much I love you."

"Don't fake tears with me."

Luke looked straight into my eyes. "I'm not," he stood up, standing at least a foot, if not more, over me. "Ask Aphrodite. She'll tell you exactly how I feel for you."

I got lost in those pools of blue again. "I can't believe you," I told him. "I'm sorry Luke, but if I believe you then I lost everything. What you did to me made me stronger, it made me want to fight for the good of things, but I refuse to believe you."

"Kiss me," he whispered, "then tell me that you don't feel the same." I looked away.

I shook my head, "I can't do that Luke."

"What not?"

"You know why!" I snapped, my eyes going back to his. "You know that if I kiss you again I'll get lost in my emotions! I won't be able to do what's right."

Luke stuck his head through the bars. "Just let me die happy Perce," he begged. "Kiss me once and I'll die happy."

As I looked at him, I found I couldn't deny Luke's last requests. "Fine." I took a step forward. "I'll kiss you one last time, then I'm leaving."

"Okay."

I leaned forward and pressed my lips to his. I found myself getting lost into as his hand slipped through the bars and into my hair. His tongue pushed through my lips, exploring every little thing throughout my mouth, just as he had all those years ago. I couldn't help it, I moaned into him, loving his taste.

The blonde pulled back a little. "Now look me in the eyes and tell me you don't feel the same way," he muttered, meeting my eyes.

"I can't," I told him breathless, not pulling my eyes away. "I love you Luke." I hesitantly ran my hand through his short blonde hair. "You should grow your hair out. I liked it long."

"What?"

I grinned. "You'll be in my chamber later," I said, still staring into his eyes. "I don't forgive you for what you did to me Luke, but that means you'll have to make up for that."

"Are you saying that I'm going to be you sex slave?" He asked, a little twinkle in those blue pieces of sky.

"That's exactly what I'm saying," I laughed. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I must convince the sky lord that I'll be able to torture you more than death will." I pulled back and began to leave.

"I love you Percy Jackson," he called out.

I paused. "I know," I smirked back at him. "I know."

* * *

**I don't know where I thought of that but I thought it was cut. A little OOC but I hope it was still good. Thanks for reading.**

**~Goddess of the Multiverses**


End file.
